Demonic Romance
by demonsnight
Summary: Summary- Yugi and Yami were living a nice peaceful life together but one day someone kidnapped Yugi. 10 years later Yugi returns but he's very different. He's no longer the innocent kid anymore and he's hiding a few dark secrets. What are those dark secrets and what has happen to Yugi? Will he ever be the same again? Bad summery, I know but please try it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys J! Just to let you know this is my first fanfiction ever and I realize I'm not the best writer but I tried. I came up with the idea of this story by reading this one fanfict about Yugi running away and gets kidnapped and gets a curse. No this is not the same. Yugi is not cursed just genetically transformed. Does that make sense? anyways have you ever read the manga _Nora The Last Chronicles Of Devildom_? You totally should! It's awesome!

Demon- I made this because for some reason I have a fascination with demons and the super natural. So im dedicating this to Haley and Liza.

Yugi- Aww how sweet.

Bakura- You like demons? Interesting….

Demon- Yeah got a problem with it?

Bakura- What if I do? What are you gonna do 'bout it?

Demon- Well… lets see. So many things I can do. I can always rip your dick off and shove it down your throat and cut your balls of and shove them up your ass. Hmmm… I can also… rip out you vocal chords. Heh heh heh. I think I'd like that. Hey bakura come here.

Yugi- Calm down. No good will come from doing that.

Demon- No good will come to Bakura but I will get pleasure from doing it. Now come here little Bakura.

Bakura- No way in hell. *shivers in fear*

Demon- *moves closer to Bakura* Aww don't be afraid. You used to torture people, its only what you deserve. SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Bakura- *hides behind Yami* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ummmm. Ummmm. I know, ill do what ever you want for a month!

Demon- Anything? *evil glint in eyes* Oh Bakura honey! I accept your offer. Now come here.

Bakura- Uh oh.

Demon- *drags Bakura off*

Bakura- HELP ME!

Demon- ok sorry 'bout that. Im a good person just don't get on my bad side.

Yugi- Is Bakura okay?

Demon- Maybe. Maybe not.

Yami- Now I know why her pen name is demonsnight. *shudders*

Yugi- *nods in agreement*

Demon- What was that?

Yami and Yugi- NOTHING!

Warnings- if you couldn't tell cussing, violence, yaoi. Not sure about lemon yet. Review yes or no and I'll think about it.

Boy x boy – don't like don't read.

Disclaimer- I don't not own YU-GI-OH! If I did you would tell. There would be lots of YAOI!

Summery- Yugi and Yami were living a nice peaceful life together but one day someone kidnapped Yugi. 10 years later Yugi returns but he's very different. He's no longer the innocent kid anymore and he's hiding a few dark secrets. What are those dark secrets and what has happen to Yugi?

Now on to the story!...

DEMONIC ROMANCE

CHAPTER ONE

KIDNAP

Yugi's POV

I wake due to the early rays of the sun. I head towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I got out and dried myself and brushed my gravity defying, spiked black hair with crimson tips and blonde bangs that surrounded my face. I wrapped a towel around my body and went to my closet to look for an outfit to wear.

When I got dressed, I was wearing a blood red t-shirt with black skulls printed on the front and black leather pants, along with black leather boots. I also wore a black leather choker and black fingerless top it off I had a couple of chains on my pants.

I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Damn, I look hot!'

It was a Saturday and I had the day off of school. I went downstairs to get breakfast made. I walked through the halls and peered into the living room. There I saw Yami sleeping peacefully on the couch. I walked in and up to Yami. I smiled at his peaceful sleeping face. 'He's so adorable sleeping.' I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and went into the kitchen and started preparing the food.

"Yugi?" Yami groggily called my name.

"I'm in the kitchen. What would you like for breakfast?"

All of a sudden an unexpected pair of arms wrapped around my neck.

"You."

"No. Seriously. What. Do. You. Want?"

"I. Seriously. Want. You." He said right next to my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Do you want to eat?"

"Don't be so mean Yugi." He cried

"Then what do you want?"

"Fine. Be that way. I want pancakes."

"Alright I'll make you blueberry pancakes with a side of blueberries. Go upstairs, take a shower, and get dressed." I said in a motherly tone.

"Yes, mother." He mocked already up the stairs.

When breakfast was ready I set the food out on the table. Soon after Yami came down wearing a black t-shirt with a red outline of a dragon's head, black leather pants with chains, black sneakers, and a black choker. The expression on his face looked like he was in heaven seeing as drool was seeping out of his mouth.

When we were seated, we started to eat our very fluffy blueberry pancakes. Yami was devouring his food. Almost up to par with Joey. Almost as if he were starving himself though he wasn't. It was a weird phenomenon.

"Yami, I'm gonna go out for a bit to get some groceries. I'll be back in a bit, so I made you some lunch. Just zap it up in the microwave. 'kay?"

Yami looked over at me nervously. "I-I'll go with you. There have been reports of kidnaps all across Japan, not to mention the same kidnapper is kidnapping all across the world!" He cried.

"No. You have to stay at home and finish your report for English. Besides I'll be fine."

" B-but I want to protect you!" He whined.

"No, Yami. Finish your report. This is what you get when you wait until last minute to actually do it." I scolded.

"Fine. Just know the paper isn't as important as your life." He pouted.

"I know. Besides, I have pepper spray and my phone on me. I'll use it if I have to. You know I would. You've had first hand experience. Haha."

"Yeah, don't remind me." He turned away to hide a blush that was painfully obvious.

I went out with 10250 yen in my wallet. (A/N 100 US dollars)

5 minutes later I came across a grocery store. 10 minutes later I came out with a bundle in my hand. I walked for about 30 minutes to get to a jewelers store. I was about 10 minutes away form the store when I noticed a silver car from 10 blocks back following me. The same silver car. I felt my front pockets and nothing was there. 'Okay. Maybe its in the back pocket.' Now I checked my back pockets. 'Oh no.' I started to panic. I didn't have either my phone nor my pepper spray. 'Not good. Not good. Not good.'

I started to run. I went into an alley. When the person saw that he got out of the car and started to run after me. Okay, now I was really panicking.

I ran. I ran like there was no tomorrow because in all honesty, if I get caught there might not be a tomorrow. I ran in between buildings, around corners, and through alleys. All of a sudden I ran into a giant brick wall. I rubbed my head and looked up seeing stars. I jumped. I jumped, trying to jump over the giant stone slab but it is physically impossible.

I know this but I had to try.

All of a sudden there was a hand around my mouth and a tissue covered my nose. I tried not to breathe, but there's only so long I can hold my breath.

I quickly ran out of the strength to continue holding my breath and took a sharp breath. I smelled a sickly sweet scent. All of a sudden I saw pretty bright colours that slowly went darker and darker, till the only colour left was black.

'Sorry Yami. I hope you'll forgive me. Please don't hate me.'

And I black out.

Yami's POV

It has been four hours since I've seen my amethyst eyed aibou. I'm so worried I can't do anything but sit on the couch and stare at the clock then at the door. Soon I was having a full blown panic attack. I tried to calm myself down to the best of my abilities. I looked at the clock and saw it two o'clock. 'Nobody goes grocery shopping for four hours. Well not Yugi anyways.'

I quickly wrote a note explaining I went out for a bit to get fresh air just in case he came back.

I quickly ran out the door, locked it, and ran to every place I thought my aibou might be. When I saw he wasn't anywhere he might be, not even the stores, I started to have another full blown panic attack. I had to calm myself down and when I did I saw a few strangers giving me a few strange looks like I was mental.

I called the police and reported my aibou missing. In a second I was going to go slaughter the police. They said that the person had to be missing for twenty-four hours till they could call it a missing persons case and actually investigate it. Fuck this shit. How dare they say you have to wait twenty-four hours. Are you stupid? The person could be dead by now. Raped and mentally scarred for life. They might have to be put into a mental institution because they couldn't get off their asses to actually go and find this person.

Once I calmed myself down from my own stupidity I went to my room, plopped myself on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Chapter one END**

**Okay just to make this clear I have no problem with how the police do things. I understand why they do the stuff they. They wait 24 hours just to make sure its an actual missing person and not a person how went out for a few and didn't say anything or anything like that. That was just Yami being stupid.**

**Yami- Hey! I resent that.**

**Demon- Shut up. It was just that moment you were being stupid. You were panicking.**

Yami- *pouts*

I just did that because it was supposed to go along with the story. Sorry if u thought I was dissing the police.

Anyways, if u could, could you review and tell me what you think about this story and whether or not I should continue? I'll take and welcome all comments to improve my writing skills. I made this purely off my imagination. The next chapter will have some secrets. And DEMON!

Thank you and I'm out!

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste you

t this new chapter up and now you will see the awesomeness that is Yugi!

Yugi- Awww, thank you.

Demon- Your too cute to not be awesome.

Bakura- Huh. Demon has a weak spot. Demon has a weak spot.

Demon- Only for Yugi Bakura. I don't mind kicking your ass. Now scram, unless you really want that to happen. I wonder what Ryou would think if the almighty Bakura got beaten by a girl.

Bakura- Alright. Alright. I get the point. Bye.

_Disclaimer- I do not own yugioh or these songs._

Boy x boy- no like, no read…

Oh and for now on there are going to be songs in this fanfict. They are awesome. And Yugi is majorly ooc. I love badass Yugi!

On with the story ^.^

Demonic Romance

Chapter Two

The Return

Normal POV

Every day, Yami went to the police station to check for any leads. Sadly since that day, the case has been cold. No trace. No evidence. Nothing. It was slowly eating at Yami's body and soul. He was slowly changing into and unhealthy, empty shell of a human being. He was close to committing suicide many times. Most of the time, the thought of Yugi still being alive and coming back to him kept him from actually going through with it but there were a few times when he had to go to the hospital because he actually went through with it. Luckily for him someone is always near, so they could tell if something was wrong.

Everybody was suffer, well except for Tea. The slut was actually happy for him to be gone so she could try to date Yami and get him in bed. He kept denying for to reasons. 1. Yami would never betray Yugi because they were still dating. Tea thought that if he's no longer there, that means that they are no longer together. That pissed Yami off to no end. 2. he wouldn't date a slut even if it meant his life. Especially if he didn't love her. He was even straight for Ra's sake.

It hit Yami the hardest. The rest of the group of friends were coping their own way. Yami was dealing with it real bad. Kinda why he was trying to commit suicide. He started cutting to make himself feel better. His arm were covered in scars. There were scars over scars. He had to hide them to make sure no one would worry about him, though he was worried about himself and his aibou. His light of hope of finding his sweet aibou was slowly diminishing. Soon it was nothing more than a small speck of light. Never truly letting go of that small speck but close. Every night he cried himself to sleep.

Mystery POV

I feel the slightly chilled breeze as I jump tree from tree. Don't get me wrong I have wings and I can fly but I'm not in the mood at the moment. It looks cloudy tonight and I don't want to run the risk of getting electrocuted from lightning. That would hurt like hell. I have my ears and twin snake tails out. I stopped at a branch when I heard a small whimpering. I looked down and gasped at what I saw. A poor little baby fox and baby wolf had one foot in two different traps.

Animals had always loved me and I have always loved them. I jump down from the branch I was perched on and examined both the traps. The traps looked like a pair of jaws. I cringed when I saw how deep it was. I let out a soothing aura to calm down the two pups. The aura was as if to say _don't worry I wont harm you. I'll get you out in a second_. I hummed a soft tune while undoing both the traps.

I picked up the black wolf pup and placed him with the white fox pup. Huh. Strange. There shouldn't be any white foxes here. Must be an albino.

I examined both of their wounds and decided that if I did not help them they would die of blood loss. If they did not die of blood loss, they would lose a leg.

_Would you like me to heal you wounds?_ I asked in their tongue. Oh, I forgot to mention. I can speak to animals. Got an issue? Go fuck yourself.

_W-what w-would happen if you d-don't?_ The fox pup asked. His blue eyes has a pained look in them.

I looked at them sadly. _You could die of blood loss. If you don't die, you will lose your leg._

_Please then. Please heal us. I don't know how you will do it but I don't care. i don't want to leave this world yet._ This time it was the black wolf pup that spoke up, green eyes filled with hope with the chance to live a normal life again.

_I completely understand. Now this might feel weird. My magic needs to reconstruct some of your tissues. Please don't freak out. It will be over in a minute._

_Alright. We trust you. _The pups said together.

I put my right hand near the wolf pup's injured leg and my left hand near the fox pup's injured leg. I focused my energy to my hand and my hands started to glow white. I had to make sure my energy was the kind that would cause and energy blast, and right now I was doing a pretty damn good job at it.

When I was done I looked at my work. Their legs looked normal again, if not stronger than it was before.

_All done._ I said.

They tried out their legs and jumped with glee. _Thank you so much… ummm… ummm… I'm sorry you never said your name, sir. _The fox pup said shyly

_Oh! I apologize. My name is Yugi. I'm a little different than other humans._

_Well Yugi. May I ask a question? _The wolf pup asked

_You may ask another one._

The wolf rolled his eyes (A/N yes both foxes are male sorry 'bout that.) _Can we go with you. We were abandoned by our parents when they found out we were different. See we can use magic. We only have each other. Could we possibly become a part of your family?_

I smiled at the both of them. _Of course you can. As you can see I'm a little different myself. I used to be a normal human till I got kidnapped. They changed my genetics and changed me into a demon. My real form is quite large but since I can adjust my size, I can be the size of a dog. If you want I can show you. Do you want to see? _(A/N you don't get to know his past into full detail until later in the story. Heh heh.)

The pups looked at each other then back at me. _Yep! _They barked. I took off my clothes because I don't want to ruin them.

_Okay. Seal release!_

Around me, the energy in the air started to gather around me in the colour of blood red and black. Like if you ever seen the show bleach. Like Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Soon black dragon-like wings grew out of my back and fur began to sprout all over. My snout elongated and my teethe turned to canines. I was now on all fours, blonde lightning bolt framed my face in place of my blonde bangs. On my back I had a talon-like claw on my back. The last thing to appear was my horn that curved around my ears and pointed out like spears. (for the image user/narutosgirl1/media/Nora%20The%20Last%20Chroni cles%20of% .html not completely the same but similar. I do not own Nora.) My paws are amethyst up till my legs reached my body. My ears and eyes were also amethyst. The rest of my fur is black.

I looked at the pups and saw they are staring at me with awe. I let them stare for a few more minutes till the wolf snapped out of his shock first. He shook the fox. The fox soon came out of his shock too.

_Amazing! But what will your family do if they found you like this?_ The fox asked.

_I don't know. That's why I plan on keeping it from them. By the way I never got your names._

_I'm sorry! That totally slipped my mind! My name is Kora._ The wolf said

_My name is Shiro._ The wolf said happily.

_Well, I was actually heading back to my home town to return to my lover, friends, and family after ten years of being experimented and tormented. Can you guys use your magic to look human?_

_Uh huh! _they both said.

_Great because that's going to help me get you into my old house and into my room so you can stay with me. Is that alright with you?_

_Wouldn't want it any other way._ They both sang happily.

_Shhh._ I hushed them I heard steps about a mile away. Seeing as I'm a demon, all my senses are heightened.

_Looks like the poachers are back. I'm gonna have a little fun. You wanna watch? I'm gonna scare the shit out of them._

_Yeah!_ They both said.

I turned back to my human form leaving out my wings, tails, ears, and put my clothes back on. We hid in the bush till the poachers came out to see if they caught anything. Oh they caught some thing alright. The caught a big bundle called bad luck. I looked to see their weapons. A gun and a bow with shitty arrows. Must've been hand made since the edge was round and blunt. What the fuck?! How the hell were the supposed to kill with arrows like that. It's supposed to be sharp not blunt. Idiots.

I jumped out of the bushes and glared down at the poachers. I was 6'5, so they small to me.

"You have trespassed into nature's domain. You injure innocent baby animals. I, the god of animals, will make you pay for all you misdeeds." I said in a dark voice. I spread my wings and I had my tails hissing at them.

One look at me and they pissed their pants. Cowards. They ran off screaming apologizes.

That was sure to get the attention of other animals. 'I hope they eat them."

_How 'bout you guys come out now._

The pups came out and peered up at me. 'Awwww, so cute.'

_What do you guys think about going for a fly?_

The pups jumped up and down excitedly.

_I'll take that as a yes._

I picked the pups up and spread my wings. With one powerful jump, we were soaring through the skies. I looked around and saw my home town, Domino City. Okay. So it's not a town but you get the fucking idea. Since it was still stormy looking we had to land in a bit.

_I take it you guys can understand and speak the human language?_

The pups nod their heads.

"Yes." Kora spoke in fluent Japanese. "We are very smart for our age. We some how just know this, kike it was programmed into out brains." (A/N pretend they are speaking in Japanese.)

"Good."

We flew for a few more minutes until we landed in the plains near Domino.

I put Kora and Shiro down and went completely back to my human form.

"Can you guys change into humans now. I don't want the to call animal control and take you guys away."

They both nodded in complete understanding.

They changed into their human forms. Completely naked.

I examine them. Kora has sun kissed skin with black hair that kinda just spiked up. His deep, forest green eyes seemed happy. He was about 6'3. Shiro had pale white skin and and white hair that looked like Allen Walker in his crown clown form from D. Gray Man.

His blue eyes look like a never ending ocean. He was about 6'0. They both looked twenty-six years old even though they were only pups. That was a good thing. Helped blend in more.

When I was done *cough* examining *cough* them, I said,

"Okay I'm gonna need to get you guys clothes, cant be naked. I will make you some and then we will go shopping after. I somehow still have the 10250 (A/N if you don't remember 100 US dollars) yen from that time I was kidnapped ten years ago. Strange. After that we will got to the park for a few so I can get my mind sorted out and I'm sure you guys want to do the same. Then we go to Yami's and my house. Sound good?"

"Yeah." They both replied. "But who is Yami?" Shiro asked.

"Oh, that's right. You still have no idea who he is. Well… he was my lover from ten years ago and hopefully still is."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Yugi."

"I sure hope so."

I looked around and saw two conveniently place sheep, grazing on grass. I used my super speed to catch the both of them. One sheep is black while they other is white. 'Perfect!' I created a cage from my magic so they wouldn't run away. I took the black sheep first and made a strong, sharp claw appear on my index finger.

I carefully trimmer the wool off the sheep while keeping it calm. Did I mention I'm good with animals? Once that sheep was done, I thanked him and released him. I used my magic and created a black wool shirt and a pair of black wool pants. I did the same process with the other sheep. I gave the black shirt and white pants to Shiro and the white shirt and black pants to Kora.

They both said their thank you's. "Now for shoes I can easily make."

I cut a small tree down. I cut the wood into two pairs of sandals. I wove long pieces of grass together to make the straps and I was done.

"Okay. Ready to go into town?"

"Yeah!" They both shouted.

When we were done shopping we went straight to the park. We had a great time picking out clothes. Each of us got three pairs of leather pants, three shirts, three boxers, and three shoes. We even got chokers! They had a huge sale. It's like they knew we were coming.

We also got some food with the left over money and ate. No one was starving. We had clothes. We were safe. And we had each other. We were happy at the moment.

We finally arrived at the park and plopped down in some random place, not minding the fact that they were getting dirty.

I have a small hobby. My hobby is to sing. Some times I have an such overwhelming urge to sing, that I have to. Right now I absolutely have to sing. From the top of my mind I chose and artist. Breaking Benjamin. I only know two of his songs so I'm gonna sing them.

Get over it.

"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead

Close you eyes,

So many days go by.

Easy to find what's wrong,

Harder to find what's right..

I believe in you,

I can show you that

I can see right through,

All your empty lies.

I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

Say goodbye,

As we dance with the devil tonight.

Don't you dare look him in the in the eye,

As we dance with the devil tonight.

Trembling,

Crawling across my skin.

Feeling your cold dead eyes,

Stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you,

I can show you that I can see right through

All your empty lies

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

Hold on. Hold on.

Good bye"

One song down.

"Fall.

Now the dark begins to rise

Save your breath it is far from over

Leave the last and dead behind

Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't want to change the world

I just wanna leave it colder

Light the fuse and burn it up

Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again

But I'm not giving in

I will not bow

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes

Now the dark is taking over

Show me where forever dies

Take the fall and run for cover

All is lost again

But I'm not giving in

I will not bow

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake

I will shut the world away

Open your eyes!

I will not bow

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake

I will shut the world away

Fall!"

When I finished singing I felt so much better. I looked around to find Kora and Shiro staring at me.

"Sorry," I apologized. "you see, I have a hobby. Hobby being more of a habit. I like to sing, so when I get and urge to sing I have to sing."

"Dude, you have an amazing voice." Shiro said.

"Thank you, Shi."

"Well, let get to my house I have the perfect story to cover for you. Okay?"

"Yes." They both replied.

After a few minutes of walking we came to my house. I looked at it nervously, trying to gather my courage.

"It'll be fine." Kora consoled me.

"Thank you Kor. Here goes nothing."

I mustered up all of my courage and rang the door bell.

**Chapter two**

**END**

I personally like this. To me it was far better than the first one.

Tell me what you think by reviewing. I welcome all reviews.

I don't own _dance with the devil_ or _I will not bow_. I do however own Shiro and Kora!

Thank you all for reading this.

r document here...


	3. Chapter 3

There are going to be other couples but they will not appear much.

I hate disclaimers. You have to do it over and over and over. So freaking annoying.

Disclaimer- I don't own YUGIOH or any of the songs that may be in this fanfict. I do however own Kora and Shiro. I also own the idea of this story.

On with the story…

* * *

**Demonic Romance**

**Chapter two**

**Welcome Back Yugi**

Yugi's POV

Here I am, at the door step of my old house. It has been ten years since I've last been here. I don't even know if Yami still lives here. Every second I don't hear a sounds from in the house, my fear intensifies.

Finally I hear foot steps. The door is thrown open and a short, pale, skinny looking male around my age with crimson eyes stood at the doorway and glared at me.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want at one in the morning?!" The man yelled angrily.

I stared at him before I said, "Shut the fuck up. The question is 'who the hell are you and what are you doing in MY house?'"

"YOUR HOUSE?! NUH UH. THIS IS MY HOUSE. I'VE LIVED HERE FOR 10 YEARS! DON'T YOU DARE CA-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT ONE IN THE MORNING. SOME OF US WOULD LIKE TO SLEEP!" A neighbor screamed.

The person just glared at me. In the mean time I was processing the information I had just obtained. ' 10 years… I was in the house 10 years ago… wait a minute.'

I took a good look at him. He had crimson eyes and spiky black hair that spiked up but looked like it was drooping a bit. Interesting. He also had blonde bangs. Some of the bangs shot up like lightning bolts like mine. Except my hair was in a pony tail. He was only a couple of inches taller than Yami…Yami… Oh my Ra! He's Yami!

"Yami?" I whispered.

He seemed to have heard me because he said, "How do you know my name?!"

"You don't recognize me. I can understand why. I've had my growth spurt since the last time you've seen me. I also got a little bit ripped and my hair is longer and is in a pony tail. It no longer spikes up."

He looked at me long and hard. He looked into my eyes and gasped. He took a step back and started shaking.

"Y-Yugi?"

I looked behind me at Kora and Shiro. They nodded at me.

"Yep. Can we come in?" he just stared at me like I was a retarded dinosaur. Then he said,

"Aibou, I missed you so much you have no idea how much I missed you! Never leave me like that again! I love you! I love you some much!" He said as he launched himself at me, crying into my shoulder.

"I'm glad to be back and I love you too but can we come in?" I repeated.

It seems he finally noticed the pups because he stared at them for a while and I heard the pups starting to whimper nervously under Yami's gaze. When yami heard the whimpers he finally said,

"Yeah but can you answer a few questions?"

"Yeah."

Yami moved to the side so that we could enter in the home I had not lived in for ten years. It looked the same since I left. As if to have something to remember me by so he would never forget. It touched my heart.

Kora, Shiro, and I walked in and went into the living room. I sat in the middle of the couch, Kora to my left, and Shiro to my right. Yami came in and sat down in the recliner.

"What happened all those years ago, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"A guy chased me, drugged me, and kidnapped me." I already decided to lie about what happened till I thought he was ready to know and I was ready to tell.

"What about for those ten years? Surely nothing happened after that?"

"He locked me into a basement. Before he could do anything I escaped. When I escaped I was in America and got a job. Raising money to come back to Japan. It took me ten years."

"And who are they?"

"I looked at Kora, then Shiro. "They were in the same basement as me so we escaped together. We are a family. If you WILL allow my back into MY house, I would like a room so that we three could stay together. We feel safer together." I emphasized (A/N don't know if spelled right, if not sorry!) a few words meaning he will let us stay into our house in the same room because by law I own this house, not him.

He looked at me nervously. Obviously he was not used to my new personality. He was used to me being the shy, innocent, little boy he used to know. That is no longer me and by the way he is looking at me I can tell what he was thinking.

"No, Yami. We are not like that. We will not have sex so don't worry."

Yami, Kora, and Shiro blushed at the statement.

"W-what, h-how, how did you know what I was thinking."

"It's in you eyes, love. You know I still love you right?"

He still looked at me nervously but gave in reluctantly. "Alright. You guys can have the large guest bedroom."

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in MY house." I smiled darkly. "Well we are tired so we are going to retire. Today was a long day. Don't you agree boys?" They nodded.

I went over to Yami and kissed him on the forehead. "I know it will be a lot for you to get used to the new me but please try. Good night Yami, I love you."

I walked to the room, the pups following my lead. I lock the door and whispered,

"Okay boys. We can now get comfortable. Take you clothes off and transform into your original form. I'm sure it would be more comfortable. I will do the same with my demon form."

The pups went on the bed and transformed back while I put the bundles on the floor and transformed into my dog-like demon form (A/N for now on I'm going to say Cerberus.)

I snuggled into the bed while the pups snuggled into me. I smiled down at the sleep wolf and fox and drifted off into a deep slumber.

I woke up the next day to a giant ball of fur on my face. At first it freaked me the fuck out but then I realized it was only Shiro. Then I felt a ball of fuzz in between my legs. I realized that was Kora.

Kora must've been having a bad dream because he kept moving, and when he was moving he was rubbing my cock, giving me a hard on. I blush and picked the ball of fur off my furry face. Then I picked up the ball of fur in between my legs and placed them on the bed together. They both whimpered at the loss of heat. I shook them awake with my paw.

_Time to wake up boys._ I whispered so Yami wouldn't hear the strange animal sounds. I mean, why the fuck would there be growling in the house and how the fuck would a large animal get in with there being a hole in the fucking wall.

_Do we have to?_ They whined.

_Shhh. And yes. We have plenty to do._

_Alright._ Kora said.

_Okay. How 'bout a bath?_

_Yeah._ Shiro said.

_Okay, get into your human forms so we can go through the house to get to the shower. After that we can get some food. That reminds me. When we got here, I got you meat but can you eat human food?_

_Yeah. For some strange reason we are very similar to human and we grow up faster than the normal wolf. Weird. _Kora said.

Everybody turned into their human forms and I put on my clothes.

"Okay. I'm going to go inform Yami that we are going to take a bath together."

I unlocked the door and walked into the hall. I sniffed to catch the scent of Yami. He was in the living room. I walked down the stairs and entered the living room.

"Yami, Kora, Shiro, and I are going to take a bath together. And before you get any funny ideas, WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE! We are like _family_."

"Alright, alright. I get the picture."

I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Boys, follow me."

We went across the hall and entered a large bathroom. It looked the same as all those years ago. I drew the bath. I took of my clothes and plopped in the bath. I urged the pups to come in. once they were in they turned into their animal forms. I took a good handful of soap and began to lather it on the two. As we were bathing, I got that urge to sing so I decided on this completely awesome song that I absolutely love. And one day this song will become a reality.

"It's a truth that in love and war

Worlds collide and hearts get broken

I wanna live like I know I'm dying

Take up my cross don't be afraid

Is it true what they say that words are weapons

And if it is then ever body best stop stepping

Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket

I'm tired of all these rockers saying come with me

Wait it's just about to break it's more than I can take

Every thing's about to change

I feel it in my veins it's not going away

Everything's about to change

Creeps in like a thief in the night

Without a sign without a warning

But we are ready and prepared to fight

Raise up your swords don't be afraid

Is it true what they say that words are weapons

And if it is then every body best stop stepping

Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket

Tired of all these rockers saying coming with me

Wait it's just about to break it's more than I can take

Everything's about to change

I feel it in my veins it's not going away

Everything's about to change

This is a warning like it or not

I break down like a record spinning

Gotta get up

So back off

This is a warning like it or not

Im tired listenin' I'm warning you don't try to get up

There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid)

There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid)

Wait it's just about to break it's more than I can change

Everything's about to change

I feel it in my veins it's not going away

Everything's about to change

It's just about to break it's more than I can take

Everything's about to change

I feel it in my veins it's not going away

Everything's about to change"

When I was done singing, I was actually done bathing them.

"Would you guys like to bath me? You don't have to."

They nodded.

I turned into my Cerberus form as they turned into their human forms.

I hummed the tune of River Flows In You and they lathered soap into my coat of fur.

_Don't do my tails. I don't want to accidently hurt you. I could poison you by mistake too. I care for you guys too much for that._

"Okay." They both said.

When we were done, we changed into humans, put on new clothes, and brushed our hair and teeth. My hair no longer went naturally into spikes. It is straight and goes a little past my shoulders. Even my bangs are straight. When we were done, we went down stairs and could smell breakfast cooking.

* * *

Yami's POV

I got up and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and went down stairs and into the living room. I turned on the TV and watched SpongeBob for about twenty minutes, never too old for SpongeBob, when Yugi can in announcing that he was going to take a bath with Kora and Shiro. When he left, I felt a tinge of jealousy because other people are bathing with my lover when I'm not. I mean, I can understand but it still hurts a bit, ya know?

After about ten minutes, I walked into the kitchen and prepared breakfast. I decided to make blueberry pancakes since that was the last thing we had to eat with each other. When the meal was cooked and put onto the table I started hearing singing.

'Damn, that has got to be the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.'

A little bit after that, I heard the door open and three blurs ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, drooling at the sight of food.

"Dig in." I said.

"Thank you for the food!" The three said. They dug into the food like animals.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"What is it, aibou?"

He looked over at me with nervous eyes but the nervousness soon faded away and he said, "Can we go to a club and surprise everyone that I'm back. I'd also like to introduce to introduce these two."

I looked at them for a few minutes before nodding. "I think I can do that. Tonight?" He nodded. "Okay, I'll just say it's something important and we need to have some fun."

"Can it be a club where no one guards the doors though? Please?" I nodded, unsure why he would request that but oh well. "oh and don't tell them I'm back. I'm gonna take the pleasure of surprising them." He laughed evilly. He really has changed in all these years.

"I'll call them up now."

**Chapter three **

**End!**

* * *

Okay everybody another chapter done!

I don't own any of these songs. They are too awesome for me.

I think I'm doing pretty good. I got this story up three days ago and put up a chapter everyday since!

Now next chapter please go easy on me. I'm only an eighth grader so I obviously never gone clubbing.

Please review they make me very happy to know when some one likes my story

Till next time!


End file.
